


Whatever Happened To Abigail?

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Daddy Charming, For the most part, Gen, I don't really think Emma would be this blatantly rude haha, charming family - Freeform, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma is still trying to adjust to separate everyone from their cursed personality, to their true ones. Abigail is the biggest struggle for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a prompt that PolskaChic18 gave me (I edited it a bit to make it Charming family): Emma and David have a talk about Abigail after she drops off the rest of his stuff.

Emma opened the door and nearly shut it again at the sight on the other side, but held herself back. There Kathryn-no, Abigail stood, holding a box, a small smile on her face. Emma hadn’t seen her since it was determined that she wasn’t dead. By then, David had explained to her their story from the Enchanted Forest. She knew that her parents hadn’t exactly been innocent in all of what happened, but she didn’t like how Abigail had treated her mother during the curse. Other woman or not, she felt very protective of her and didn’t appreciate her slapping her.

 

“Hey Emma,” Abigail said, politely, breaking the silence. “Is your father home?”

“Um…why?” Emma knew that wasn’t the best way to answer, but the last thing she wanted was for her to cause drama for their family.

“Frederick and I are moving out of our apartment and into a house, finally,” she awkwardly chuckled a bit. “Anyway, I found this stuff, it was his from when we were…” She stopped herself from saying married. She knew they had never really been. “From when we were cursed.”

“Right.”

 

Before Emma could say anything else, David appeared behind her in the doorway. He smiled at Abigail, having no issues with her. Both he and Snow were aware that they had all been cursed. She wasn’t a threat to his marriage and they hadn’t met to hurt her. In fact, both he and Snow had been on a few double dates with Abigail and Frederick.

 

“Hi Abigail, what’s up?”

“Frederick and I are moving,” Abigail explained again. “I found some stuff that belonged to you during that crazy time.” She extended the box, but Emma didn’t move so he could take it. Gently, David nudged her to the side so he could accept it.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“It’s no trouble. We hope to have you over once we’re all settled in,” she glanced over to Emma and smiled. “All of you.”

 

Emma didn’t say anything else, she just folded her arms over her chest and did all but glare at her. David gave Abigail an apologetic smile and thanked her once more before shutting the door.

 

“Emma, I expected better from you,” he chastised. She may have been an adult, but he wouldn’t accept her treating people in such a fashion. “You were incredibly rude just then.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Forgive me if I’m not nice to the woman that slapped my mother.”

David sighed. “We were cursed, she thought we were married. I don’t like it either, but Abigail has apologized.”

“And sorry is just supposed to make it all better.”

“You know that your mother and I are friends with Abigail, I helped her be able to be with Frederick.”

“That doesn’t mean that I should have to see her!” Emma snapped before stomping over to the couch.

 

David didn’t understand Emma’s outburst. She didn’t hold anyone’s cursed pasts against them, even his own for how he had treated her mother. Why was Abigail any different? After setting down the box, he headed over to the couch, sitting next to her.

 

“What’s going on Emma?”

“Nothing.”

“Something.” When she stared ahead, her arms still folded over her chest, he sighed, turning her a bit so she was facing him. “Talk to me, you know I’m not going anywhere.”

Emma let out a frustrated sigh, they were far too much alike. “I don’t hate Abigail.”

“Then why were you acting like that?”

“Because I hate what she represents. The fact that you could leave again, you almost did.” David raised an eyebrow, not understanding. “Before I broke the curse, you were getting ready to leave town and go to Boston. I would’ve broken it and had Mom, but not you. I would’ve lost you again. Because of Abigail, during the curse, Mary Margaret and I had a family, but we weren’t. Every time I’m around her, I’m scared of losing you again.”

 

David felt himself soften. He had never thought about it that way. After he and Snow reunited, the apartment in Boston had long left his mind. He had nearly forgotten that that’s what he had been on his way to do. If he left, there was no way that he would’ve remembered who he was, ever. He never would’ve gotten Snow back, he never would’ve had a chance to know Emma.

 

“Oh Em,” he whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You almost did.” She was doing her best not to fight off tears. “I can’t lose you, not again. I know sometimes I’m not the best at showing it, but I need you.”

 

David pulled her into his arms, cradling the back of her head as he did. She buried her head into his shoulder, allowing herself to feel vulnerable in that moment.

 

“I’m never going anywhere. I wish more than anything that in the curse, we could’ve been a family like you and Snow were. But that doesn’t matter anymore, we’re one now. Can that please be enough?”

Emma sniffled and nodded, though then realized he couldn’t see her. “Yes,” she mumbled.

“Your mother is the love of my life, nothing would ever tear us apart,” David promised her, lifting up her face a bit to wipe the tears from her face. “Just like nothing could ever tear me from you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt submitted to me by Alex:  
> A sequel to “Whatever Happened To Abigail?” Abigail invites the Charming family over for dinner and Emma is in there still with an attitude, Snow has a stern talk with her and she behaves all night, realizing her mom it's not someone to be messed with.

Emma sat in the back of her mom’s car, her arms folded over her chest. If people didn’t know any better, they’d think she was the younger sibling in the backseat. Abigail and Frederick had settled into their new home and had invited the family over for dinner as promised. While Emma felt more comfortable when it came to Abigail and her father, she was still skeptical about her and her mother. She didn’t see them interact much and despite the fact that they often went on double dates, she didn’t know her motives. Emma still felt very protective of her mother and wanted to make sure that Abigail wasn’t trying to get some revenge for what was going on during the curse. She would’ve found an excuse to get out of going at all if she weren’t worried for her mother’s safety.

 

Eventually, they reached the cute cottage settled near the beach. The family got out of the car, Snow taking Neal from the back. She could see the look on Emma’s face and internally sighed. David had told her about what happened when Abigail came by to drop off his belongings, but also said Emma seemed to feel more comfortable with the idea of her. She decided to give her daughter the benefit of the doubt, but did give her a stern mom look, which just made Emma roll her eyes. She was a grown woman, her mom didn’t scare her.

 

Abigail opened the door, a huge smile on her face. “Hi! Welcome!” She kissed David’s cheek before giving Snow a big hug and beaming down at Neal. “Oh my God, he’s getting so big.”

“I swear he puts on a pound a day,” Snow joked, linking arms with Abigail as they walked inside. Emma trailed behind her parents, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest. Frederick made his way out of the kitchen, greeting everyone as well.

“Dinner’s about ready,” Abigail said. “I made chicken parmesan.” She looked over at Emma, who was the only one to not say anything since they entered the home.  “Do you like that?”

Emma shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess.”

 

Snow gave Emma another look, strike two in her mind. There was an uncomfortable silence filling the room.

 

“Well, is anyone thirsty?” Frederick asked, trying to lighten the mood. “We have beer, soda, milk.”

“I’ll come help you with those,” David offered, following him into the kitchen.

 

Abigail lead the ladies over to the couch, but Emma refused to sit. Snow stared at her for a few moments, but when Emma didn’t move, Snow turned to Abigail. Strike three.

 

“Would you mind watching Neal for a moment? I think I left the dessert in the car.” Abigail nodded, taking the baby out of her arms. Snow turned to Emma. “You’re going to help me.” She gently took her daughter by the elbow and lead her out the door. “Emma Ruth, what is going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Emma tried to fib.

Snow fixed her eyes on Emma, clearly not having any of it. “I know you had issues with Abigail in the past, but I thought you and your father worked past this.”

“We did.”

“Then why are you acting like a toddler?”

Emma’s mouth dropped open.  “I’m not!”

“Really? Because pouting and mumbling, refusing to be polite, doesn’t show that you’re the Emma I know.” She saw Emma duck her head. “Now, I can understand if you’re worried about Abigail and if you had brought that up, we could’ve discussed it like your father did. She’s not a threat to any of us, she’s now friends with your father and I. You don’t have to be friends with her, but I do expect you to be respectful. I know you’re an adult, but I can still create consequences for you.”

 

Emma bit her lip, not used to her mom’s tone. It wasn’t scary in a bad way, but more in the way of a mom who cared, which is why she was being so tough. Emma knew she was being unfair to Abigail and not even giving her a chance. She would still keep her guard up around her, but find a way to be respectful. She didn’t want to test her mom to find out just what those consequences would be.

 

Much to Snow’s surprise and happiness, once they went back inside, Emma’s mood seemed to change. She was polite to both Abigail and Frederick, she even took part in the small talk. When they left, Emma thanked them for having the family over. David wasn’t at all surprised by her sudden shift of attitude, he had seen Snow lead her out earlier and figured what she had been up to.

 

More importantly, that night gave Emma a chance to get to know Abigail better. She really was a nice person and was far different than her cursed persona. She could see how close her parents were with her and Frederick. A part of her felt bad for jumping to conclusions right off the bat, but she had learned her lesson. Above all else, to listen to Snow’s “mom look” from the first time she saw it.


End file.
